Hummingbird Heartbeat
by jennelgarcia
Summary: AU - Santana is a cheerleader, popular, has the perfect girlfriend and is extremely happy but when said girlfriend cheats on her she feels like everything around her is falling apart, what happens when she meets a girl named Brittany online.


**Title**: Hummingbird Heartbeat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or its characters, damn you Ryan Murphy.

**Summary**: AU - Santana is a cheerleader, popular, has the perfect girlfriend and is extremely happy but when said girlfriend cheats on her she feels like everything around her is falling apart, what happens when she meets a girl named Brittany online. Can Brittany turn her into the person she once was?

* * *

Santana Lopez was the most popular girl in school, everyone wanted to talk to her and be her friend but Santana wasn't like the average cheerleader. She made straight As, was nice to everyone and absolutely loved to sing.

She also had the perfect girlfriend who she loved more than anything. For Santana Lopez life was good but she had no idea what she was in for at school that day.

"Quinn I already told you, I'm not going to that idiot Puck's party." Santana said as she made her way down the hallway with her best friend Quinn Fabray.

"Come on San it's Senior Year! Our time here is ending and you still haven't been to any of the major parties, you're always at home on that stupid website and stop calling Puck an idiot, you know you love him." Quinn explained exasperated.

"It's called Tumblr and why don't you just take your midget? I'm not in the mood to party."

"Rachel's already going! Do you see how critical your situation is, that Rachel Berry is already going to the party that you're not."

Both girls heard the clearing of a throat behind them that they both recognized. Quinn clenched her eyes shut and Santana groaned as both girls waited for the following rant.

"And what is that supposed to mean Quinn Fabray? I will have you know that I am very capable of being invited to a party without you as my date and further more I am deeply offended but what you are insinuating." Rachel said in one breath as she glared at her girlfriend of 1 year.

Quinn let out a breath and turned around to face her girlfriend. "Rach you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes she did." Santana coughed into her hand with a smirk but Quinn just ignored her.

"I was just pointing out to Santana that everyone is going to be at the party tonight which is why she needs to go!" Quinn said looking at Santana who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Whatever Q, I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask!" Quinn said but before she could continue she saw a bunch of people running down the hall with their phones in their hands.

"What's going on?" Santana asked looking down the hallway at the mob of people that was forming around the janitor's closet.

"I ran into Noah a few minutes ago and Karofsky informed him that some people are having sexual intercourse inside the closet and it seems like Noah and Karofsky are going to expose them." Rachel said grabbing Quinn's hand which made said girl send her a toothy grin that she happily returned.

Santana grinned, scandals like these made her love her school sometimes. "Do you know who's in the closet?"

"No, he didn't see who went in. He just heard noises when he walked by."

"Let's go check it out." Quinn said as the 3 made their way towards the front of the mob where they saw Puck, Karofsky and Finn.

"Dude this is going to be sick!" Puck said smirking as he highfived his friends.

"I know right! Imagine the looks on their faces when we open the door." Finn said with that stupid grin on his face.

"Open it already Puckerman, I'm looking forward to some drama." Santana said eagerly.

"Alright guys, you ready?" Puck asked and when both of them nodded he grasped the handle and pulled the door open.

Inside the closet half naked were the football team's co-quarterback Sam Evans and A cheerleader whose face they couldn't see yet.

"What the hell?!" Sam exclaimed pulling away from the girl red-faced while reaching down to pull his pants up.

Santana was laughing along with the rest of the student body but when she noticed Quinn, Puck and Rachel staring at something angrily and not laughing along with everyone else, she turned her attention back to the closet to see what they were staring at.

There zipping up her cheerios uniform was Santana's girlfriend of 3 years, Katie. Santana felt as if her whole world was falling down around her while tears filled her eyes.

It was then that Katie noticed that her girlfriend was among the group of people laughing at her. She looked at her guiltily and went to take a step towards her.

"San…"

Santana just shook her head with tears streaming down her face and turned around pushing her way through the crowd.

Puck and Quinn watched as their best friend tried not to fall apart in front of everyone. As soon as Santana was out of sight both turned their attention to the two guilty people in the closet. Before anyone could do anything, Puck had Sam by the throat and again the closet door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He yelled into Sam's face. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HER FRIEND!"

Sam tried in vain to loosen Puck's grip on his throat. He couldn't breathe but Puck was so blinded by anger that he just didn't care. Once Sam's face started turning blue Quinn realized Puck wasn't going to let go so she stepped in.

"Puck come on, let go. You're better than this, you're better than him." Quinn pleaded when she saw he wasn't letting go. "PUCK!"

Puck turned his attention to his ex-girlfriend and saw her pleading eyes and he loosened his grip on Sam's throat before finally letting go.

"You disgust me." Puck spat at both Sam and Katie before shouldering his way through the crowd towards the direction Santana went.

Quinn went to follow him but before she did, she turned her attention to Katie. "You're off the squad, turn your uniform in by the end of the day."

Katie's face fell but she nodded and lowered her head.

Quinn took Rachel's hand and pulled out her cellphone to call Santana but sighed when it went straight to voicemail. Both she and Rachel made their way to the football field where they knew Puck and Santana would be but when they got there all they saw was Puck sitting on the bleachers.

"You didn't find her?" Rachel asked sadly.

"Her car is gone, she must have gone home." Puck said staring into space.

Quinn shook her head and sighed angrily. "How could that bitch do this to her."

"Evans is gonna die at practice today." Puck said angrily and neither Quinn nor Rachel could or wanted to stop him.

After seeing Katie in the closet Santana made her way to her car with tears streaming down her face. She got into the car and slammed the door before leaning on the steering wheel as she started sobbing.

Santana gave everything to Katie; she didn't know what she did wrong.

She put the key in the ignition and started making her way out of the school parking lot. Once she got home she was relieved to see both her parents were at work and made her way to her bed and just laid there crying.

She had never felt a pain like this, like everything she loved was being taken from her. She felt angry, angry at Katie for doing this for her. For making her feel this way.

After hours of crying and ignoring phone calls from her friends, Santana finally decided to get up and go take a shower. She looked in the mirror and cringed when she saw how swollen and red her eyes were. After she showered and was dressed in baggy sweats, she got her laptop and logged onto tumblr.

Once she logged on, she said she had mail in her inbox which surprised her because she never has mail then she noticed it was a reply from a girl she had sent a message to yesterday.

_Flyingskyhigh asked: Hii :D_ _can i just say i went through almost your whole blog and i just wanna stalk you so much because your flawless._.

_Rainbowsarefun answered you: But my blog has 3898 pages? I'm confused, are you stalking me?_

Santana laughed at the other girl's reply and went to her ask box.

_Flyingskyhigh asked: Do you know how long i was on here? like forever dude, FOREVER. It took a long time and i think i only made it to page 55._

Santana continued reblogging things when she noticed she had more mail.

_Rainbowsarefun answered you: Omg bro, how many pages do you read?! Do you read it, like, everyday?_

Intreged by the girl, Santana returned to her inbox.

_Flyingskyhigh asked: I have no idea, i stopped keeping count! you post a lot. __Where are you from?_

Santana waited for the girl to respond while logging into skype.

_Rainbowsarefun answered you: 38,981 posts, my dear. Ohio, wbu?_

Santana started bouncing excitedly when the girl said she lived in Ohio and returned to her ask box quickly.

_Flyingskyhigh asked: ME TOO! What part of ohio are you from? What's your name?_

_Rainbowsarefun: Sidney and Brittany! How about you?_

_Flyingskyhigh: Lima and Santana, you live an hour away from me! _

And like that a new friendship (and maybe more) was formed.

TBC

**Authors note: If you guys didn't figure it out, Santana is Flyingskyhigh and Brittany is Rainbowsarefun.**


End file.
